


September

by treehousefire



Category: Cyndago - Fandom, supermega
Genre: Daniel Kyre (Mentioned) - Freeform, Matt is a Sweetheart, Mentions of Suicide, Sad Ryan, SuperMega - Freeform, be safe yall, but with a good ending?, cyndago - Freeform, rest in peace daniel, this is overall sad because i was in a bad mood while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousefire/pseuds/treehousefire
Summary: This time of the year is difficult for Ryan.





	September

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first work that I publish in this fandom. I've been a fan of Cyndago and SuperMega for a while and now I decided to actually put something out there. ^^  
> This is short but I hope you like it.

This time of the year has always been difficult for Ryan. It is September 18th, 2018. On this day three years ago his best friend Daniel Kyre died as a result of suicide. 

He woke up at 4 AM this morning knowing he would not be able to fall asleep again. Ryan sat up on his bed, rubbing his eyelids. **Sigh.** This day was going to be difficult. He knew that.  
Now, Ryan isn’t a pessimistic or negative person. He sees things quite realistically. Always has. But even he has bad days sometimes. Especially when this particular day marks the moment he lost his best friend. A part of himself. Daniel was a brother. Daniel was family.  
‘’I miss you.’’ Ryans soft voice filled his dark room for a moment. 

The boy put his bare feet over the edge of the double bed. The cold wooden floor grounded him a bit, woke him more up. Ryan put his head in his hands, thinking about what to do next. Doesn’t want to sit in his room for the rest of the night. It’s not good for him mentally, he knows. Dressed in boxers and a t-shirt Ryan walks out of his room to the kitchen / living area when a yellow piece of paper on a counter catches his eyes. 

_I supposed you would wake up this night._  
_There is tea in the thermos. Should be still warm._

_Don’t think too much, please._

_Matt_

Ryans eyes shift from the letter to the thermos next to it. He got a mug out of the cabinet over him. One of his favorites, with the _Cyndago_ logo on it. After pouring the tea out of the thermos, its steam meets his face. It _is_ still hot.  
Ryan doesn’t do it often but he does appreciate a good tea.

So he sits down on their couch, mug in hand.  
‘’I miss you.’’ He says again into the dark room. 

‘’We all do.’’ Another quiet voice speaks. Ryan turns his head to see Matt standing in the doorframe. He too is only in his pajamas. Matt comes to sit next to Ryan, who puts his mug on the coffee table. Suddenly two strong arms pull Matt into an embrace. Ryan clings to him like it’s the last thing he does. He hugs bag and strokes Ryans dark hair and neck in comforting circles.  
‘’Thank you.’’ Ryan chokes out.

 **Thank you for being here for me.**  
**Thank you for putting up with me even when I’m not the best.**  
**Thank you for caring about me.**  
**Thank you for staying.**

‘’You know that I love you, right? Daniel did too. He is happy now. That is what counts.’’  
That is what counts.


End file.
